The present invention concerns an ice cream freezer including a frame in which is mounted freezer pipe, a cooling system, a pipe system with pump, valves etc. for introducing ingredients to the freezer pipe, a pipe system with pump for removing finished ice cream from the freezer pipe, motors for driving freezer pipe and pumps and a number of indicators for recording parameters such as pressure, temperature, flow.
The industrial ice cream freezers known presently do not differ much from each other. Typically, the freezers are built up as a rustproof box with removable coverings. The rustproof box is built up over a frame, and at the outer side of the box there are connections for introducing ingredients and removing finished ice cream from the freezer.
The main part of the components of the freezers in the form of pipe system, valves, indicators, cooling system etc. is located within the coverings. Usually, for practical reasons, only an inlet and outlet pump will be disposed at the outer side of the coverings. It has been common to place freezer pipes at a central position with the cooling system arranged above the freezer pipe.
The prior art ice cream freezers have been connected with several drawbacks. Since the cooling system and freezer pipe become cold, frosting and condensate will be formed. This frosting and condensate may drip onto underlying components. This will be particularly disadvantageous when these are sensitive, either because they are electrically driven or only poorly stands constant water dripping.
Furthermore, leaks may arise in the couplings of the ingredient pipe system. Hereby, ingredients may drip onto underlying components in the form of motors or other components which are difficult to clean and/or are sensitive to the influence.
In ice cream freezers made traditionally as rustproof boxes, leakage or malfunction in one of the inner components will not be immediately visible. A leakage or malfunction may thus occur through long time before it is discovered by an operator.